Amy
by Inkheart Dreamer
Summary: Amy was sent to camp green lake by her step dad convinced that she needed to learn the value of hard work, but will she learn something else there instead? Will she learn how to love? Yes it is yet another girl at camp green lake but give it a looksie and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Its been eight hours. Eight hours and yet here I am still trapped on this bloody bus with my wrists in handcuffs. Speaking of handcuffs what the hell do they think I'm going to steal? I'm on a bloody bus! I turned in my seat and started staring out the window of the beat down yellow bus. Not a thing was in sight just sand. Lots and lots of sand. My blonde hair was currently resting down my back making me sweat, I pulled it forwards over my shoulder to avoid it warming up my neck.

My legs were sticking to the seat fabric with the heat making me regret wearing my shorts, but every time I tried to move the guard would shoot me a glare so glaring back I soon gave up.

Wow if this was the ride there what was the camp like ?

* * *

Mr Pedanski walked into D- tent his cheerful voice filling the room."Wakey wakey boys, I've got some information. We will be receiving a new camper."

"What's that gotta do with us, mom?" Squid asked blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well that's the surprise, they will be rooming with you." Pedanski said beaming.

Loud groans were heard at this announcement. "Mom please there's no more room" Magnet moaned from his cot at the back. "We can barley move as it is." Grunts of agreement followed his words.

"Now Jose, you know that's not true. With Stanley and Hector gone you have plenty of room." Pendanski stated pointing at 2 empty bunks. "Now this camper is slightly different but I trust we will all make them welcome after all just because we do bad things-"

"Doesn't make us bad people the rest of the tent chorused.

"Exactly, now get ready and get out there." With that he left leaving D- tent to wonder what was so different about the new guy.

* * *

The bus came to a halt sending me flying out my seat and onto the floor next to me. Noticing the guard sniggering at me I flashed him the bird before pushing myself up (which isn't as easy as you would think it is in handcuffs) and sorting out my now messy hair. After all a girls got to make an entrance even in this dump.

The guard sighed and rolled his eyes muttering something under his breath which sounded suspiciously like 'girls'.

"Get a move on. No one will care what you look like."

Oh this will be fun...

Gasping, I clutched at my neck a look of disbelief on my face. Fake tears began to fill my eyes. "Why ...why are you so mean ...to me?" I began to make sobbing sounds, hiding my face in my hands.

The guards face took on a look of shock before he rushed towards me hands waving in panic."No..no..no don't cry. I'm sorry. Take as much time as you need"

"Thanks" I chimed smiling up at him with a big grin."You have no idea how bad my hair gets in the heat." The guard stared, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Wow this was better then I expected. Using his shock I adjusted my halter top and checked my converse were laced properly. Then comprehension crossed his face. His eyes narrowed and if looks could kill I'd be long gone.

Grabbing my wrist, he unfastened my cuffs before dragging me down the small alley to the front of the bus. "Jeez dude careful that's arms attached you know." I got another glare for my trouble and a push down out the doors. Spinning round I waved at the bus driver a big smile on my face. "Bye thanks for the lift!" no reply. Well some people are soooo rude.

Then the bus was gone, leaving me in the middle of hell. "Well thanks for nothing jerk!"

Turning away from the only escape I came face to face with a tall man in a floppy hat, shorts, and way too much sun screen on his face and a bunch of guys all dressed in orange. Oh god please say I don't have to wear one. Orange is so not my colour.

The tall man began to speak while taking my hand in his and patting it."Now just because you've done bad things doesn't make you a bad person."

I snatched my hand back wiping it on the edge of my shirt. " And what if I want to be a bad person?" One of the boys started to chuckle.

"Yeah mom what then?" A tall blonde kid asked.

"Ahem now Amy, yes very funny joke there. You'll be in D-tent. The D stands for diligence. I'm Mr Pendanski your tent counsellor. These fine boys are Rex-"

"Yo mom its X-Ray" a tall guy with glasses cut in while stepping forward to shake my hand. " And may I say you are fine Girl." snatching my hand back I shot him a look of disgust.

"Theodore-"

A boy raised his hand causing all the others to back away from him and yell "Armpit"

Wow please tell me I don't sleep next to him. Lowering his arm a guilty look appeared on his face, I gave him a smile anyway.

"Alan-"

A tall blonde boy with a tooth pick stepped forward and kissed my hand. "You can call me Squid" he said with a wink. I could already feel the blush on my cheeks as he smirked.

Rolling his eyes Pedanski continued,"Ricky-"

His eyes seemed to be darting everywhere at once. Omg he was gorgeous I mean look at that hair. I shot his a flirty smile which turned larger at his nervous look "Soo who are you ?"

Swallowing, he fixed a smile on his face before stepping forward and taking my hand. "My name is Zigzag" oh god that voice. "Are you a robot?" so nice and deep and wait what?! I shot a puzzled look at the others who just shook their heads.

"And Jose"

"The names Magnet chica" I smiled at the him noticing the accent.

Pendanski interrupted my staring with a loud cough. "Now look around you, no barriers, no fences If you want to run I won't stop you..." as he began to step away expecting me to follow I glanced from the small group who were watching me, to the large desert in front of me. 3 seconds later my blue converse were hitting the ground and my long hair fanned out behind me as I pushed myself to run faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**ZigZag**

The girl in front of me was pretty I guess. She had large blue eyes rimmed in black and was wearing a pink halter and a pair of shorts which fit her perfectly. Too perfect. No person was that good. Standing, I watched as each person was introduced.

"Ricky-"

Glancing round I looked for hidden camera's or clues to why she was here. A weird look appeared on the girls face which changed when nervously glanced her way scared she might read my thoughts or try and use mind tricks.

"Soo who are you ?" Her voice sounded weird. Maybe she was a master of disguise.

Swallowing, I fixed a smile on my face in case it suspected me before stepping forward and taking its hand. "My name is zigzag. Are you a Robot?" The 'girl' began to glance around as everyone shook their heads. Well guess I was wrong.

...

I watched as the girl ran for it shaking my head in amazement. I was right ! She must have been trained for this that's why she was able to run so far and made me feel funny. Why else would a girl be here in a boys camp. As she ran I could see her waist length hair dragging behind her as her legs kept in motion.

Mom turned and looked at us. "First to catch her gets extra shower tokens." Everyone, except Armpit who didn't care, turned as one and started chasing after the girl. Of course since I was the fastest I over took them all and ended up running alongside her.

* * *

**Amy**

Wow seriously. Should have thought this through. My top was beginning to stick to me and my neck was beginning to sweat. The sound of footsteps made me glance to the side.

"What...the...hell...do...you...want" Brilliant I can't even talk now. Bending down I tried to catch my breath.

"Nothing, just thought it was a good time for a stroll in the desert. Now get that skinny butt back over there girlie or so help me I will make you."

No one talks to me like that. "Who the hell do you think you are trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Stepping forward I prodded his chest. "I do not listen to nasty boys who think they can control me so you can take that and chew on it."

His eyes narrowed. "Listen here I don't care who sent you to spy on us or whatever your doing here. But I got told to take you back and I'm gonna do it."

Next thing I know a tight grip is around my wrist and camp is getting closer. Further on I can see the rest of the boys sitting and lying on the sand. "Wow what happened to them."

"They tried to run after you" His grip tightened reminding me what was happening.

"Hey wait a minute, let me gooooooo! Now! This is abuse! It hurts! I'll scream!" My bright blue nails scrabbled at the back of his hand trying to loosen his grip as I dug my heels in but Zigzag just kept pulling me along.

Fine if he's not going to listen. Well let's see how this works.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH-nughh" a large hand covered my mouth.

Leaning forward he stared into my eyes. "Be quiet or else."

"Dgd dhF hgjhg jfdf dkdkk kkkk phhff?" I said. After moving his hand I repeated my question "and what exactly do you think your going to do?"

Next thing I know he picked me up, slung me over his shoulder and ran toward pedanski. I really regretted wearing my shorts as his warm hand wrapped around my thighs to hold me secure. Before I could yell again I was dumped on my butt with everyone gazing down at me. Zigzag beginning to walk off.

"Hey Ziggy, thanks for the ride !"

A glare was my reply. A hand appeared in front of my face pulling me to my feet."Listen chica if you want to live don't mess with Zig."

Next to magnet, Squid continued "yeah he's crazy dude...errr dudette"

Wow another month of this and I'm gonna be making friends with the rattle snakes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amy**

Pedanski once again began to walk off. This time I followed. I mean no way was I going to try and run that far again, I feel as if I walk another step I'll faint. Ohhh there's an idea...maybe later.

"Magnet...?," the tall boy stopped and turned to look down at me. Reaching my arms up like a toddler I began to whine."Carrrry meeee please my feet hurt."

Magnet smiled down at me before turning round and crouching on the ground. "Sure Chica hop on."

I pulled my top down to cover my stomach and chucked my hair over my shoulder before I wrapped my arms round his neck with my thighs gripping his waist. Wow yay I'm high.

"Quickly Horsie onwards. Come on Fairycake Come on." Magnet shot me an are you crazy luck before standing and beginning to walk. "Good horsie" I patted his head as if he was a real horse before beginning to plait his short hair. Glancing to the side I saw Squid carrying my bag. "Thank you Squidward, but be careful that was a gift from my St...actually never mind any of that." I was deposited at the front of a shabby building once again landing on my bum. "Owwww you meanie."

"Chica you crazy." Squid, Armpit and X-ray nodded in agreement.

"Fine then and I thought we were going to have so much fun. But no never mind hmmph." I walked into the small building slamming the door in their faces.

...Oh good lord. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. There is not a cowboy in front of you. Wow doesn't he look nice, the menacing glare and frowning face, I think I've just found my new best friend.

"Sit down now" he growled. Well maybe not BEST friends.

"It says here your name is Amythest May Jones." Collapsing in the seat opposite I placed my seat on the table in a mirror image of him. His stare intensified.

"It's Amy...But yeah that's me, Why?"

"I am Mr Sir, you will address me as such at all times. Is that clear?" He spat a bunch of sunflower seeds into a small bin before turning to me.

"Crystal" I chimed.

"Now girly you listen close. This aint no girl scouts so if you were expecting that then your in for a big surprise. Understood?"

"Yes" Really not a girl scouts camp? Never would have guessed. I suppose all the teenage boys gave me a bit of a hint.

"Yes?" Mr Cowboy asked, I blinked up at him. Oh is he deaf as well? The poor man.

"YES. CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Wow didn't expect him to fall off his chair. Oops.

"I'm not deaf you blimmering fool. Now follow me." Dusting himself off, he then led me over to yet another small building. None of the boys were in sight.

...

"No! No way in Hell. I am not wearing them." I shook my head adamantly, refusing to step closer to the orange jumpsuit hanging from his hand.

"We can get you another pair? If these are to dirty for the girly." A smug grin was on his face. "Now you will get two sets of clothes. One will be your work clothes, the other is for relaxation. After 3 days your Relaxation clothes will become your work clothes."

"Wow nice,"I commented,"Okay now just a couple of things." Mr Sir rolled his eyes gesturing me to go on. I walked forward and picked up the sleeve of the jumpsuit before wiping my hands together. "First, I want atleast 3 sets not 2 . Secondly, I want brand new overalls"

Mr Sir nodded obviously relived that I was agreeing,"okay we-"

"I'm not finished. If they only come in orange then no way am I wearing them." At that I turned and walked back out the room, hearing a deep growl and muffled swearing coming from behind me.

"I will ask the warden but don't expect much. Until then anything unsuitable and you will be wearing them whether you like it or not. Got it ?" I knew he was a big softy on the inside. We were now walking in the direction of many dark green tents all with a big letter over the top.

"Now every day you will dig a hole which will be five by five. Five feet deep and wide that is. You will also be awoken at 4:30 if your late your hole gets bigger which is simple." I nodded at him giving him a smile. "Now where's your bag?" Squid I owe you big time.

"I don't know I wasn't given it. Oh no what if its on the bus still. All my clothes. All my make up...All my shoes." I went full on theatrical spreading my arms as I collapsed to my knee's and screamed at the sky."Not my shoes!"

"Girlie I'm sure you will get it back soon now get up and get moving." I stuck my tongue out at him. I could see D-tent coming up and what looked like Armpit, X-ray and ZigZag were sitting outside. "Now this is your tent. I will be seeing you tomorrow no trouble girlie or I'll know."

Turning round he began to leave. Thinking quickly I pulled him into a hug before walking towards the 3 shocked boys sitting with their mouths open. "Hey boys. Don't go catching flies now."

Behind me Mr Sir's voice drifted over,"She could make a man go mad."

* * *

**ZigZag**

She was talking to Mr Sir, and she had no overalls...of course! Their little spy must be happy, I sat staring at her as she walked closer.

Look how easily she managed to convince Squid to carry her bag and Magnet to carry her. Maybe she could hypnotise people, I would have to be careful not to look into her eyes. Even X-ray couldn't stop talking about her.

...

Proof. She hugged him. They must be in this together the guys have got to believe me now. Wait a second she hugged him! My mouth dropped open as Mr Sir helplessly tried to pull away as he slowly began to turn red in embarrassment. "Hey boys. Don't go catching flies now."

I felt a soft hand push my chin up closing my mouth. Glancing up I tried to avoid her blue eyes failing. Standing up I stormed into the tent catching Squid in the middle of getting changed and Magnet lying on his cot.

They both stared over as I collapsed on to my bed. Stupid spy trying to hypnotise me.

"Haha no way in hell was I going to wear that." The girl's, Amy's, voice drifted through the tent flap causing Squid to yank on his Overalls falling over in the process. He had just managed to stand up again when she entered, Armpit on one side and X-ray on the other. Before anyone could say anything Amy ran towards Squid and jumped on him not noticing his lack of top in response Squid stumbled back trying to hold onto the excited girl before he eventually fell backwards onto his cot, Amystill on top of him.

"Oh My God I LOVE YOU SQUID! You are amazing ! Anything you need I'm yours!" With that she placed a kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his chest. Look how quickly she over powered him and now he's just accepted her!

"Hey girl what Squid got that I aint. you need a real man not that boy." X-ray said approaching the two. The look shot his way could have made a snake run away.

"Well X call me when you find one because right now Squid is all the man I need." X-ray frowned but a small smirk was on his mouth, that small upturned smile was proof he to had begun to be affected by her powers.

Squid sat up pulling Amy onto his knee as he swung his legs over the bed. "Now not that I'm complaining pretty lady, but what exactly did I do?"

"Well silly you saved my bag from mean old Mr Sir you have no idea how expensive some of the stuff is in it.-" Of course, it's probably full of all her government equipment, I will have to search it as soon as possible. "- speaking of where is my bag." Her hair swished as she spun around eyes frantic before she began grabbing at everything and chucking it through the air. Magnet was the one to approach her, all the others looking scared at her break down.

"Calm down Chica its over there. Now slight problem. We don't have enough cots right now. You could have had Stanleys or Zero's but ZigZag-" several looks were shot my way."- thought they might have been bugged so tore them apart."

Armpit continued on where he'd left off. "And we haven't exactly got round to telling anyone yet."

Haha good thing I did now she will have to be moved somewhere else. "There's an empty cot right there." She pointed over at the bed in the far corner.

"That's Twitch's bed. You'll meet him later." The kid was to damn jumpy for my liking.

"Sooo where am I meant to sleep." She's still going to stay? The boys exchanged looks around him before Magnet, Squid and X-ray all stepped forward.

"You can have my cot if you want." They all turned and glared at each other. Ahh so this was her plan get us to destroy ourselves and each other.

All ready Magnet was glaring at the other two, "No, I saw the chica first its only fair she gets my cot."

Squid scoffed before pushing him,"I carried her bag, she can have my cot."

"Erm guys why do-" Amy went to step forward but was cut across.

"I'm leader of this tent so I get the honour of giving her my cot."

"Who made you leader in the first place." Magnets accent was beginning to grow stronger.

"Yo guys I can jus-" Amy tried again.

"I've been here the longest therefore I get to be the leader." X-ray began to get up in Magnets face before.

"GUYS I WAS TALKING!" Amy's hands were clenched and her face blushed red as everyone turned to stare at her. "Right now, Magnet thanks but no thanks you need you sleep as a thank you for carrying me."

Magnet smiled before heading to his own cot. "Your welcome."

"X-Ray. Your right. Your the leader. Therefore you get your cot as well." X-ray smirked proudly before nodding. "And Squid you don't have to give up your cot I'll just sleep with you."

She did not just say that...A blush rose to her cheeks again as smirks and raised eyebrows were thrown her way. "Not like that, it's either I sleep with him or ZigZag." At the mention of my name I looked over to see her shoot me a wink causing my pulse to speed up for some reason...Must be her hypnosis, I slammed his eyes shut missing the confused looks the others were probably giving me.

"So Squidward what do you say ?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Amy**

"So Squidward what do you say ?" I stared at Squid who right now was doing a brilliant impression of a fish. Eyes wide, face red and mouth wide open. "Squid, hellllllloooo anyone in there?," I waved a hand in front of his face. Still. No response. Well maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt.

"Neugh." Oh we have life.

"Squid, honey, its okay I can sleep on the floor its no bother. I'm sure its not too dirty and uncomfortable."Oh brilliant my voice sounded like a lie to myself.

Squid shook his head before smiling down at me,"Its fine dudette no dirty floor for you." His tooth pick swivelled as he spoke and I shot a smile his way. Silence filled the tent...Well this is fun. My top felt sticky, I really needed to get changed.

"Hey guys I need to get changed." They all just stared at me. ZigZag and Armpit both got to their feet and left, Armpit giving me a small friendly smile on the way out.

"Okay Chica we aren't stopping you." Magnet smirked as the other boys who were left voiced there approval.

"Fine, suit yourself." I began to pull my top over my body and had just reached my chest when I spoke again "oh by the way I show you mine and you show me ...yours." In a mad scramble I heard rather then saw the boys leave.

Chickens.

I pulled off my halter top leaving on the bra and vest I had on underneath. No way in hell was I flashing a bunch of boys, that's when I heard the voice.

* * *

**ZigZag**

I left when she mentioned getting changed because robot or not my mother always taught me to respect girls. I guess the same went for Armpit as he came out too. A couple of moments later Squid, X-Ray and Magnet came piling out faces flushed red.

"She...she...she and was...it was..." Squid struggled to must have took her true form.

"Did you see her true form? Who is she really." Everyone turned and stared at me as if I'd lost it.

"Ermm no Zig we didn't..."he shot Magnet a look before continuing ."She was about to take her top off and then turned around and said I show you mine and you show me yours or something. So we ran. "Armpit looked at them before breaking into laughter and clutching his sides.

"Damn the chicks got balls" he wheezed out still laughing.

"Hey guys what's up with him?" We all jumped as Twitch appeared out of nowhere. To damn sneaky that kid.

"Well we've got this new camper and -" Squid began as Armpit finally managed to stand up straight.

"BRIAN!" Amy shot out of the tent and grabbed on to the small boyin a hug.

"You know Twitch ?" Magnet enquired.

"Twitch? Who's Twitch? You mean Brian !? You call him Twitch ?!" We all backed away from her, the girl was scary when she was mad, as Twitch began to grin. "How dare you tease someone over a medical problem!" I eyed her suspiciously. She was backing up Twitch. They must have been working together it was to much of a coincidence. How else would they know each other? Amy turned her back on us as the small boy spoke.

"Its okay Ames, its just a nickname cool it okay?"

The girl nodded before hugging him yet again. "Oh I've missed you soooo much so how's things been?" The loud buzzing of the dinner bell rang and we all began to head towards its direction.

X-ray stopped and glanced back. "Yo girly come on its lunch time now."

"I'll be here with Twitch you go ahead. oh and Squiddy honey your virtue is safe I'll sleep with Twitch." We all laughed as Squid sighed and blushed red...Ahhh of course they need to talk or rather debrief each other. Maybe I could trap them both. I glared at them trying to cut a hole in their facade.

* * *

**Amy**

I could not stop smiling. I can't believe Brian was here I thought his dad had sent him to military school or something. His large eyes looked up at me as he listened to me explain how I'd got here. Brian was always a good kid. Always up for a joke, like when he winked at me and caught on to the fact that I was only joking about his name, for god sake I've been calling him it for years. "So Twitch how's things ?" We had began heading towards the cafeteria the other boys no longer in sight.

"Good. Are they okay ?" He seemed nervous as if the answer scared him.

"They're good, Lauren and Becca are as good as gold and Auntie Emily is doing brilliant." Twitch's face brightened at the news of his younger sisters and mother. She wasn't really my auntie but was close enough.

"And...and dad ?" I bit my lip thinking how best to answer.

"He..he's good to. I know he misses you." I hoped the lie couldn't be heard in my voice.

"Your a crap liar you know that Ames," A grin was shot my way as we entered through the double doors but it soon dropped as the room went silent. Twitch led me over to get my food and to the table where I sat in between him and ZigZag.

Silence still remained. Well this won't do... I stood up before climbing onto the table using Twitch's shoulder as a handhold, the few eyes that weren't yet looking in my direction turned to me. "Okay now listen up y'all I'm gonna be here a while and its gonna get a bit boring if everyone stops talking when I appear. Right? So how about this, you go along like normal and I'll do my own thing ? Hmm?"

I shot a bright smile at everyone and even winked at one of the bette looking guys who winked back. He was no ZigZag but still he was pretty darn close. What I wasn't expecting was said guy to come walk over to me and turn to the other lads. "Okay people you heard the girl now start talking." And like that everyone went back to eating and chatting. I turned and smiled at my saviour who wrapped to hands round my waist and lifted me down from the table and placed me in front of him, smiling I placed a small hand on his chest to steady myself.

"Now that's all over who are you gorgeous?


	5. Chapter 5

**Amy**

"Now who are you gorgeous?" His voice was deep and he had the most blue eyes I had ever seen. They made me feel as if he could see right through me, uncovering my secrets and leaving nothing hidden.

"I'm Amy, well Amythest actually," I could feel the blush coating my cheeks get darker as he smiled and brushed some of my hair over my ear.

"Well Amythest... Welcome to hell you must be the devil sent to tempt us with your beauty." I know it was cheesy but if a cute guy says that to me who am I to complain. As I giggled he turned and walked back to his own table, stopping half way to shoot me another cheeky grin. sitting down I felt as if everyone was staring at me, looking up confirmed it. "What?" They all turned back to their meals except ZigZag who remained staring. A small sigh left my lips.

* * *

**ZigZag**

After her little performance with The Lump which was hypnosis again probably she sat down next to me! This ended up causing me to have to shuffle along in case she contaminated my skin. Every time she lifted her fork I expected her to turn and attack. It was only a matter of time. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving your bread to your new tent mate who has been working all day in the hot sun while you were relaxing on a bus would you ?" X-ray smiled at her before taking the piece.

"Erm you can put that back down now thank you." She was glaring up at him but X refused to back down. "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't tell me what to do!"

"I'm sorry but that's not going to be happening _Amythest_." X- ray snapped leaning over the table at her. She copied his posture their faces only inches apart. "I'm older and stronger so I can tell you what to do if I want!"This spy was going to kill him.

"My name is Amy get it right. Now put the bread down." Man her face could get scary. Even the only one who seemed unaffected was Twitch who continued eating."You want some more bread go ask for some cause your sure as hell not getting mine."

X-ray leant back a smirk on his face before he placed the bread in his mouth and took a bite. "It's so soft..._Amythest. _To late," his grin widened as her eyes narrowed. Our full table inhaled at once as Amy stood up and leant on the table glaring down at X-ray.

"You don't realise who you messing with. You will regret that." Getting up she began to walk towards the serving hatch. "If you had asked properly first I would have let you have it." She walked up to the serving guy, hips swaying and leant over whispering something to him. He in turn gave her a smile and a plate full of bread which she thanked him for. Mind control again. Before heading over to ... The Lump's table! Handing the bread out she finally ended up sitting next to him.

A smug grin on her face the full time.

I continued watching as after a couple of minutes she left.

The Lump following soon after.

* * *

**Amy**

After 5 minutes I decided to head back to the tent my anger getting too much, so far I had leant that cute guy actually was called Daniel but all I could think about was X-Ray and his annoying voice. I kicked at someone's bed before clutching my foot which now was throbbing in pain."Stupid camp." I grabbed the nearest pair of shoes of the floor and chucked them off the wall where they made barley any impact before falling."Stupid shoes. Stupid tent,stupid beds and stupid BOYS!" I screamed as my anger reached its peak and began to throw and chuck anything I could reach. I finally sat in the middle of the tent glaring at the mess around me. "I hate stupid boys!"

"Wow ...guess I should leave then?" The voice behind me had me jumping to my feet and twirling round. It was Daniel again.

"Oh hey no sorry I just...I just..." I bent my head and began to cry. This day had been way to stressful for me and once I get angry I start to cry...brilliant.I felt his arm scoop under my knees and another around my waist, automatically I clung to his neck as he lifted me over to a cot before sitting down and placing me on his lap rubbing my back and making shushing sounds. If any one else had done this I would have screamed for them to get lost but it just seemed natural for him to be doing so.

"It'll be okay, its okay pretty girl, its all okay." I clutched at him as I began to sob harder at his kindness. He began to rub my back again until slowly I began to calm down, when my sobs finally stopped, he smiled down at me before speaking "Now how about we try getting this place tidied up before your tent mates try to lynch you eh?"

I nodded and sniffed a small smile coming to my face. Together we began to remake the full tent... 20 minutes later and we had made good progress.

"Thanks Daniel, this was really nice of you." Most of the tent was done. I smiled up at him. His blue eyes were almost hypnotising to look at.

"No problem Amyth...Amy. A girl like you deserves people to help her." I ducked to hide another blush. Yes cheesy again but can you blame me?

"Call me Amythest...I don't mind." A soft hand brushed the hair out of my eyes as he leant down and touched my cheek with his lips. Turning he left the tent, a smile on his face as I backed up and sat down on the closest cot thinking over the last seconds. With a small sigh I collapsed on to my back and pulled the blanket around me before drifting off into happy dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Squid**

The new girl was hot anyone would be blind not to see it, what with her blonde hair, blue eyes and slim body, I wouldn't mind having a bit of her but every time I looked over I couldn't help but remember my little sister. Emily had been taken into care when she was 3 and I was 5 but I still got pictures every now and then. They had the same blonde hair and blue eyes but Amy's were lighter for both. I felt the need to protect this girl from any harm. I mean yes I still accepted the fact that this girl was stunning but I would never seriously try to go after her. After X-rays little stunt in the cafeteria I wanted to punch him especially after she ended up leaving after a couple of moments. Instead I settled for glaring at him.

Even Ziggy seemed antsier then usual jumping every time the door swung shut or a loud noise was made. Poor kid no time to relax. Eventually we all gave up on trying to eat and headed out. Walking back to the tent I spotted Lump leaving and heading in the opposite direction a smile on his face oblivious to the questioning looks we gave him. The others seemed just as confused apart from Zig who narrowed his eyes then smiled to himself. That kid needs help seriously. Stepping in to the tent I stopped, glanced back at the others before moving to the side and letting my tent mates in deciding it would be for the best. I saw Magnet and Armpit walk in and freeze as well before copying me and heading to their beds nervousness in their eyes.

* * *

**ZigZag**

I walked in to see the others looking at me in a weird way. Maybe I should watch them more closely. After all The Lump was well and truly gone when we passed him. I began to head down the tent when I spotted her…Her eyes were scrunched shut and she clutched the blanket to her chest, behind her, her long hair was hanging off the side of the bed dusting the floor. Her body was all curled up like a puppies...it would have been fine. But she was...IN MY BED.

I went to approach her when I noticed the differences. The cots had been moved so had the clothes. Nothing in the tent was where it should have been. I knew I shouldn't have left her alone now I'm going to have to warn the others. Everything was probably bugged. She had to go. She had set this up I was sure.

Behind me Twitch and X-ray entered and noticed the situation. X scoffed before starting to get changed. Twitch on the other hand looked like he was about to say something before Squid shook his head. I went to tap her shoulder when I froze. She smiled. Even in her sleep she was beautiful, that's when I noticed the redness around her eyes. Normally that wouldn't matter but that smile changed her whole face and no matter how much I wanted to I couldn't wake her.

Smiling back at her I pulled my overalls closer around me and settled down on the floor for sleep. Maybe I would give her some time so I can study her more.

* * *

**Squid**

I was so sure Zig was going to go off it when he saw Amy much like he had got mad many times before but I've never seen him go so calm…Ever. It was like a switch was thrown as he got closer, what I wouldn't give to know what was going on in that boys mind.

I turned when I heard some scuffling to my side. It was Twitch his head buried under the bed after about 5 minutes he resurfaced a blanket held in his hands. Frowning at him in confusion he pointed to ZigZag who was shivering on the ground.

The nights were freezing around here especially after having worked in the heat of the day. He approached Ziggy and placed the blanket at his feet. The crazy haired boy just stared at it as if it would bite him. Sighing I reached under my head and pulled out my second pillow before chucking it at him and making it land on top of the blankets.

He still stared.

Magnet turned out the light. "Night Tipos and Chica" I smiled hearing Magnet add Amy on and followed his example.

"Night dudes and dudette."

Twitch went next ,"Night guys you too, Ames."

"Yeah night guys... you too girly" X-rays voice was deep and I knew he had to force out the last part.

Armpit chuckled. "Night peoples of all genders"

We all turned over to sleep when a voice spoke through the dark.

"Night boys and Night ...Amythest."

I shook my head in amazement. ZigZag never said night and for him to mention Amy and by her full name as well. Just wow. I could see everyone else staring at him even through the dark.

My mind buzzing with thoughts I began to fall asleep just managing to hear what sounded like a guy placing a blanket over him and grabbing a pillow. At least he wouldn't freeze.


	7. Chapter 7

**Amy**

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzz_

I scrunched up my nose and turned over, trying to block out the annoying noise.

_Buzzzzzzzzzz_

It was so annoying. Sighing, I stretched an arm out trying to hit my alarm keeping my eyes shut as I searched.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

I'm sure it was right next to my bed. I stretched further trying to reach it, for some reason it seemed to have moved, when with a thump I fell off the bed and landed on something hard…Very hard.

_Buzzzzzzzzzzz_

I sat up slowly checking for any bruises before cracking my eyes open. All I could make out was shadowy outlines of beds and people. Turning around I noticed the green cot next to my head, above me a small electric light gave off little light, only enough to show the many flies around it which kept connecting with a ..

_Buzzzzzzzzzz_

I flinched as another fly dropped dead to the floor. Oh that's right. Camp. I stifled a yawn and went to move when a small sniffling noise sounded from my right. Probably just a mouse, are there mice in the desert? I reached a hand out before drawing it back as something moved closer. Definitely not a mouse. A loud rustling noise made me back away quickly. Scared, I untangled myself from a blanket I was sure I hadn't fell asleep with and crawled over to where I could see twitch's outline so much smaller than the others. Popping my head up the side of his bed, I prodded him in the arm.

"Twitch.." He snorted before returning back to normal. Giggling I poked his arm again. "Twitchh..." I had just prodded him a bit harder when he sat up straight causing me to fall back in surprise and hit the floor for the second time that morning.

"Whatsgoinon?" His voice was thick with sleep. He jumped as I popped up next to him again. "Ames ?"

"Yeah" I climbed up and curled up next to him in his cot and rested my forehead on his, "I heard something when I fell out of bed."

He looked confused for a second before smiling. "That's just Zig. You took his bed-"

My eyes widened. He must hate me after I made him sleep on the floor.

"Shhhh Ames, its fine. If it wasn't, he would have waked you." He failed at stifling a yawn before his eyes slipped shut. "Now go to sleep."

As he dropped off I moved away from him and shuffled closer to the blob that was Ziggy. Light was beginning to shine through the gap in the tent doors. His hair was if possible even messier and I had never seen him look so serene. Even in the short time I've seen him, he's been constantly examining his surroundings. Now he was still. He muttered something in his sleep and began to move slowly.

The slight light from the lamp gave just enough view so I could make out his long thin frame. His hair looked fluffy and soft and his skin was a light brown. Whether it was from the sun or a natural skin colour I couldn't know. His mouth was parted as his chest rose and fell. As I watched his long fingers grasped the sheet over him and pulled it close to his body as he curled into a ball. When he was like this he looked ...cute?

A short soft snore left his body causing me to lean back. My cheeks flared in embarrassment as I realised I was watching him sleep. Well just add creepy stalker to my list of offences…A hand came up to rub at his face as he began to sit up and stretch.

Quickly I climbed back onto his cot and tried to fake sleep, my cheeks were hot, telling me they were probably bright red. I knew I had failed in my acting when I felt a body lean over me and warm air hit my cheek. I froze trying to keep my breathing even, all the time I could hear my heart in my ears. A large hand wrapped around my wrist. My eyes shot open connecting with electric blue. They were so bright.

So..so blue. So nice. Without thinking I began to lean forward until a shocked gasp hit my ears and blood once again began flowing through my arm. Oh damn. A couple of seconds later I was on my feet and had ran out the door. He, of course, followed after.

"Hey I was talking to you. STOP!" I froze at his voice hoping he hadn't woke the others. I couldn't help but giggle again as I saw he was pacing in what seemed to be a ZigZag. Well I guess that's where he got his name from. "What do you want?" He asked. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I wish I knew I really do.

"I was just seeing if you were awake." I lied before grabbing his arm and pulling him to a halt. The constant movement had been making me dizzy. I could feel the muscle under his overalls and dropped my hand as if burnt.

"I'll believe you...This time." I reached out as he walked past. But before I could touch his arm a hand grabbed round my wrist. "That wouldn't be a good idea. Touch me and this truce is over." Truce? What? He left me more confused then I'd been in a long time. Sitting in front of the tent I watched the sun rise slowly. Well just knock me over with a feather and call me Stephanie.

What have I got myself into?

* * *

**ZigZag**

I had just drifted off again as the bell signalling morning began to ring across the grounds. A strong girly smell invaded my nose causing my eyes to snap open. Everyone was beginning to move sleepily as I sat up in bed. Squid and Twitch both glanced at each other before speaking together.

"Where's Amy?" At this Armpit, Magnet and X all spun around to stare at me, Magnet was the one to approach me first which was a surprise as usually he's the last one out of bed. She couldn't have turned them against me already. Could she?

"Ziggy, now this is very important, do you understand?" I nodded at him pulling away automatically as he sat next to me.

"Good. Now could you tell us where Chica is?" His voice was soft as if talking to a child.

"She's gone.-" I began.

"Gone? Gone. GONE!"

"Good riddance I say"

"X-ray shut up and Squid calm down."

"Whatever Magnet you're not the boss!"

"Well neither are you Twitch!"

"GONE!"

"SHUT UP! Now what is going on in here?" We all span as Mr Sir appeared at the door. Everyone quickly looked away and began to get dressed, pulling on jumpsuits, not a word was spoken."Not so fast. Where's Girlie and what were y'all shouting about?" He demanded.

X-ray stepped forward. "We just had a .. Erm disagreement over ...socks?"

Mr Sir shook his head. "Bunch of pansies." As he began to leave we all started to relax again, magnet and twitch still staring at me, when he turned back again."Where did you say Girlie was ?"

Once again everyone looked my way as I began to speak. "She's not here she's-"

"-Behind you" Amy's voice rang through the air. Sir spun round and nodded before leaving.

A minute later both Squid and Twitch were hugging the surprised girl. Armpit and Magnet were shaking their heads in relief and X was back to grumbling under his breath. Yet Amy stared at me. Her eyes focused on mine. Seeing the sadness in the look shot in my direction I glared at the ground. I had to remember that she had nearly broke the truce. If she did ...it was war.

"Ermmm guys as much as I like this..what's going on?" She managed to push Squid and Twitch away and was heading towards her bag. Magnet, Armpit and X-ray had already left.

Twitch shot her a sheepish look before glaring at me, "We thought Zig had killed you..."

Amy had been bending over her suitcase but at this she shot up, shock clear on her face. "Is that a possibility ?" Her voice was higher than usual. Yes, yes it was a possibility.

"Phshawr no course not." Wow Squid was a good liar. I should watch out for that.

I headed out to the library leaving them behind as I got my shovel and Tortilla Slice. Appetising. I dragged the shovel behind me before reaching the point I was meant to dig and spat on the dirt before cracking the ground with the blade. I had five scoops of red dirt when she appeared blonde hair rested on her shoulders and down her back. Her clear eyes shone in the sun. A small gap between her shorts and top exposed a sliver of slim waist. Well, I guess that's what the other guys meant.I was about to turn away when I noticed the band along the top of her own shovel. X- ray. He would murder her. I grabbed a hold of it out of her stunned hands and replaced it with my own.

"Where the hell is my shovel?" Even from here X-Ray could be heard clearly. I saw Amy's eyes widen as she tried to grab it back. Before she could X appeared and snatched it out my hands.

"Zig I swear you're my best mate but pull this again you're dead." And with that he set to work digging a little way off.

"Zig.. I..I'm sorry. You should have let me get the blame." Her voice was full of guilt. No one ever felt guilty for making me do something. "Look I'm sorry maybe we could start over ?"I saw a small hand extend in my direction with perfectly painted blue nails, before a blush covered her cheeks and she pulled it back.

"No touch. I for -" As she pulled it away I covered it with my own and shook.

"Deal." Her skin was soft and unlike what I'd felt before. I liked damn this would not make it end well.

* * *

**Amy**

I could feel his warmth when we shook hands and had to fight off another blush. Yeah, I had it that bad, Looking around and seeing that everyone had started I placed the tip of my shovel on the ground and pressed down. Nothing happened. I tried jumping on the blade only succeeding in falling over. Turning my head to the sound of laughter I saw Magnet bent over and clutching his sides as he chuckled.

"Te amo, chica, te amo." Magnet said trying to breathe normally as I dusted off my denim shorts and straightened my vest top. Denim and heat = not comfortable.

"Oh, ya se que hacer" I smirked back at him before winking. He dropped his shovel hitting his foot and beginning to hop like a mad man. I started to laugh.

Finally, he stopped and placed his foot on the ground still wincing slightly.

"Hablas español?" He asked sending me a grin around us the others shared confused looks as he leant on his now upright shovel.

No Einstein. I just guessed "Si. Me ayuda por favor?" I asked smiling up at him and gesturing to the shovel.

"Simple" He took my shovel and placed a foot on the edge before pushing it in to the dirt and collecting a pile. He glanced back at me before muttering "Eres guapa"

"Gracias" I sent a smile his way before taking over. Aww he was sweet. This digging was easy. All ready I felt stronger. A couple more days and I'll be strong as anything.

Five hours later I was considering stabbing myself with said shovel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Amy**

"Why is it so hot ?!" I moaned leaning on my shovel. Even in the shorts and vest l top I felt as if I was on fire. The sun just constantly beat down on me not a cloud in sight. How the hell was this once a lake!

Squid turned and called out to me."You're in the desert girl,besides first holes the hardest."

"It's too hot though, and my nails are getting chipped and I feel sweaty." I sat down in the middle of the very small hole a pout on my face. "I give in."

Beside me Squid and Armpit shook their heads before digging on, X-ray had ignored the full conversation and just kept going. The world began to sway as I leant back and stared up.

Had the sky always been that blue? And sand it's so ...small. It's like a mountain for an ant. I liked mountains. They were tall. Like snowmen. I liked snow as well.

"Water Truck!" I jumped at Magnet's shout.

"Water? What? Where?" Squinting, a small truck could be made out in the distance heading our direction, low rumble echoed from it as it moved, jumping up completely I ran towards it as it got closer, this oasis in the middle of hell…Before tripping over a big rock and landing on the ground, a sharp pain hit me causing me to inhale. The sky swirled and shadows mixed together as my head began to throb.

"Amy?"

Everything went black.

…

My mouth was dry as I began to move my sluggish eyes. For some reason they didn't want to open. Finally I could make out blurry images. Glasses, blonde, shovels, orange? Finally, I registered that it was D-tent. "Wha ...what happened?" I frowned up at them puzzled as I investigated the back of my head. My fingers brushed a particularly sensitive spot. "Owww"

"You hit your head Chica" I looked up at him confused.

"My head ? H..how ?" My eyes were wide as they flicked between the boys. If only they could stop spinning so much.

"You tripped you idiot" X-ray stood up from his crouch and headed over to the water truck. Stretching out a hand Squid pulled me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" Twitch had gone pale and was checking me for injuries his hands examining my arms and the back of my head.

"I'm fine guys, honest." I batted them away until eventually everyone had left and went back to the water truck. I thought to the fact they had all came running. Well don't I feel loved? Everyone but a certain crazy haired blonde who stood staring at me… "Problem ?" I asked raising a hand to block the sun from my eyes.

"No. How's your head ?" ZigZag asked as I finished getting the sand off my shorts.

"Fine thanks" he nodded and began to walk away me following. "Not like you care ..."

As we headed to the truck a line was already forming. X-ray of course came first. Then Squid, then Armpit. After this was a gap, Zigzag? As he headed in that direction I celebrated my correct guess. Then Magnet, Twitch and...

Well I guess I'm last.

* * *

**Zigzag**

What was that? When she fell my heart literally felt like it had dropped from my body. It had never done that before. After collecting my water I headed over to my hole standing beside it, 30 minutes and it would be done. My eyes travelled to the hole next to me. She had a lot more to do. She shouldn't work if she's hit her head. She could have concussion. I glanced around seeing everyone distracted with food or water. Amy was busy arguing with Pedanski about, what sounded like, the fact she was a girl and therefore just as strong as hole didn't back up her point. Glancing round one last time I jumped into her hole and began to dig. By the time I heard her scream in frustration and the truck begin to start again, I was another 2 foot down. Jumping out again, I landed in my own hole hoping I had been unseen. Above me, Amy stared down into her hole before looking at me and opening her mouth, within seconds I was out my hole and had my hand over her mouth. Everyone had their back turned as I began to pull her backwards away from where they could hear.

Finally, at a safe distance I let go.

* * *

**Amy**

"What the hell! What do you think you were doing? I was just going to thank you" I pushed him before turning to walk back to the others.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't! X-ray would have my head if he knew I helped you." With that he began to head back to the holes passing by me.

"Well...thanks any way. I really appreciate it." I started to follow him when he stopped suddenly causing us to collide. The momentum pushed us both over. Once again I was on the sand. And what looked to be in a hole. Glaring at the boy lying down opposite me I began to get up again before a sharp pain hit my wrist.

"Owwww" Tears filled my eyes. ZigZag began to groan rubbing his head as he sat up. Clutching with my other hand I managed to stand in the small space. Shadows covered me as faces appeared at the top of the hole. "Seriously dudette could you be any more clumsy." I glared at Squid before wincing as my wrist throbbed again.

"You mean any clumsier" I grumble before turning to look at my fellow hole occupant.

"What just happened?" He looked so cute and confused that I couldn't help giggle at him. As he grew more confused my laughter grew as well.

"What's so funny?" Overhead Squid asked the others. "And why were you two all the way over here?"

"Ow" my moan of pain drew looks from all of them. "I think I've broke my wrist." Zig stared over at me a weird look on his face.

* * *

**Zig Zag**

I could see the unshed tears in her eyes and began to wonder. Maybe she could be real. Just maybe this wasn't a plot or plan. I reached out. "Give me your hand… I'll be gentle I promise." Her eyes were still cautious. "Please." Reaching out she cautiously placed her hand in mine. I flipped her wrist over flinching at her wince. Not broken...bruised. I had received a lot of these back home, so knew what to look for. It was gonna hurt like hell the rest of the day. "You should wrap it. Tight. Like a sling. Don't use it." I scrabbled to the other side of the hole and lifted myself out when she moaned in pain again. Rolling my eyes I dropped back down, ripping my sleeves off the jumpsuit I wore and tearing them into long strips and bracing her arm tight to her body and round her shoulder. It would do until she got better help. A blush coated her cheeks causing me to frown in puzzlement. I was just trying to help. Seeing her distinct height disadvantage I tried to lift her out the hole.

"Than-AH" I sighed as she screamed again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I lowered her back to the ground my hands still round her waist.

"Well you might have some super power to lift you out of the hole but I was trying to help." I jumped out and headed towards my hole hearing Squid and Armpit pull her out behind me. Last time I try and help someone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Amy**

My wrist was numb. Not the nice numb where it tickles and it feels like loads of leaves brushing by, but the pins and needles unable to use numb. Now if I was anywhere sane I could go to hospital and get it checked. Here I was stuck with a throbbing purple wrist. At least I wasn't in the hole anymore . In the middle of the desert. Now this is why you should never be guilty. Or get caught. Yeah who cares about being innocent just don't get caught. I couldn't even go back to the stupid camp till Pedanski came back with water again... Or could I? I'm sure one of these strong boys could carry me back. I glanced at the boys around me once more before clearing my throat to get their attention. "Anyone fancy doing me a favour? Pretty please?" All the boys exchanged looks before digging again. Meanies. See if I ever help them. Hmph Oh well looks like I was stuck here. Back to sunbathing for me, not like I can dig anyway. It was a couple of hours later after I had drifted off to sleep when a sharp hit on my leg caused me to open my eyes. Shading my eyes from the sun I took note of X-ray holding his shovel. The wooden handle having obviously just hit my leg. A jumped to my feet and went to complain before a hand was raised and a finger pressed to his lips. That's when I noticed he wasn't looking at me, but rather past me. I went to turn before a small wheezing sound made me freeze and look at X who was making gestures for me to freeze.

"You did hear about the lizards didn't you?" His eyes were wide and creeped me out a bit.

"Lizards?" I stared back in confusion.

"Yes. The yellow lizards. One bite and you're a dead man...err girl I guess." He continued. Cheerful.

"Well as interesting as that is why are you telling me?"

"Just don't turn around." oh no oh no oh no

"W...why?"

"Because there's one behind you." I froze even more. What ?! "Okay now stay here...I'll go get help. Just ..just don't move." With that he began to back away before when at a safe distance he began to run back to camp. God I hope he was quick. While I waited I glanced around at the other holes. All of them were deep and probably perfect. Everyone else had vanished, probably done for the dayOh god I was going to die alone! A couple minutes later and my body was stiff from keeping still. Slowly

I turned to see if I could somehow manage to sneak away when I saw it. The it being nothing. There was nothing there.

I was going to kill him.

* * *

**Zigzag**

We all glanced up when X-ray came in laughing loudly about something, of course everyone in the cafeteria spun round to see this strange sight. I couldn't help but notice the lack of a small Blonde girl behind him. Probably reporting back to her boss. The next second everyone jumped, bar me who was used to these unexpected events, as the doors to the room swung open with a bang and everyone turned away from the still grinning X to face the now blushing girl. X started to laugh again.

"YOU!"

I flinched back automatically raising my hands is surrender. All this got was a moment of confusion from Am and some weird looks from the rest of the guys. I tilted my head in confusion before Amy's hand shot out and prodded X-ray in the chest. At this X seemed to realise he really was in trouble and began to back away his exit quickly blocked by the lump and some of his friends. A small whimper escaped him as he met the blondes flashing eyes. "HOW DARE YOU! That wasn't FUNNY! I thought I was going to Die!" Each word was followed by a prod into his chest. Now with no one standing behind him X began to back up looking to us for help. He must be crazy if he thought we would take on her. Her cheeks had flushed red and her hand was clenched into a fist while her hair seemed to crackle with energy. Her eyes were the most extraordinary. Flashing different colours like waves on a beach.

I missed the beach.

Eventually his back hit the wall and we all crowded round curious as what would happen next. Squid, Twitch and The Lump seemed to be having a conversation over whether to intervene. They chose not to.

Good choice.

"I aint sorry, Princess if that's what you want to hear." With that he tried to escape once more before a hand shot out pulling him back. X flinched as her vibrant blue claws dug into his arm.

"You aren't going anywhere. Got it?" He went to laugh before Zeus and Atlas moved forwards placing a hand on either shoulder.

"Don't you worry, Princess we'll make sure he stays here."…looks like someone got her nickname.

Amy sent them a smile before reaching out to grab someone else's hand. Squids. Anger filled me.

What did I do wrong?

Wait no she must already be using her mind control on me.

I must fight it. I remained focused on their hands as she leaned up and whispered in his ear and then led him from the still cafeteria. She stopped only once to gesture that Dan should follow them out.

Their hands never parted and I remained focused on them even after the door had shut.

* * *

**Amy**

Squid was quiet as I led him out the door and to our tent, upon arriving Ipushed him down to sit on one of the cots before standing over him smirking.

He gulped.

"soooooo...Squiddy...How much do you love me?"

"whaaa ...erm...I mean...help?" He shot a pleading look at Dan behind me as I began to giggle.

"Don't worry honey I'm only ...I have an idea and you're going to help. Both of you that is." I smiled at both boys who exchanged nervous glances, finally they both looked at me and nodded. "Right. Here's what we're going to do..."


	10. Chapter 10

All was quiet when X next entered the Tent. If anything this managed to scare him more. But the sight that had him fighting the urge to run was the girl who sat crossed legged in the middle of his cot.

"What are you doing?"

Amy simply sent him a smile and a flutter of her eyelashes in response. "Nothing I was just wondering…could you do me a favour?"

"No way in hell Princess." As he turned to leave a small sigh reached his ears.

"I guess I'll have to give this bar of chocolate to someone else. Oh well" As she went to leave the tent, chocolate bar in her hand, his own shot out grabbing at her now unbound but still bruised wrist. A shriek of pain had him letting go.

"Shit, I mean sorry. I'll do it." Amy smirked before chucking the chocolate at him; upon catching it he shoved it in his pocket before heading out the door. When they finally reached the destination he stared at the girl in amazement. They were at the shower blocks. A small building now replaced the once wooden stalls. "Please tell me this favour is to help wash your back."

"Ewww of course not you freak!" Amy shot him a disgusted look. "unfortunately, in case you didn't realise, I am surrounded by boys. And as my luck is pretty much linked to Murphy's Law, this building has no you guard the door and I'll shower. Win win scenario."

"That's all you wanted? For me to stand at a door?" Disbelief coloured his tone.

"Well if you don't want to…" she reached out her hand for the chocolate before he sighed and nodded." Good now turn around so I can get changed." As she began to pull her top off he spun round, unknown to him she only stripped off to her bikini as she did she sent a smile to the two boys watching a short distance away. They both nodded in return. At the sound of the door closing X wondered how long this would actually take. From what he remembered girls usually took forever on stuff like this…didn't they? But he really wanted to keep that chocolate.

20 minutes later he was ready to scream.

Every time he would nod off a loud whining sound would reach his ears, shocking him awake. Amy was singing. Problem was the girl couldn't carry a tune to save her life…she was on to her fifth song. Just as he was wondering how someone could take so long on one shower token and whether putting sand in his ears would cause permanent damage a voice spoke. "oh no, oh no, oh no." Though he couldn't see anything he turned to the door looking worried before knocking.

"Princess? Is something wrong?"

"No…well…except…" Silence

"Except what?"

"Except I left my towel…out there."

At this X- Ray flushed bright red. "Well what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Could you…could you pass it in? Please."

A few meters away 3 people began to head in his direction remaining out of sight. X-ray leant down picking up the towel before pushing the door open slowly. Just as an arm size gap was made a hand slammed down on his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing, boy?"

X gulped at Mr Sir towered over him. Leaning to the side he shot The Lump and Squid terrified glances. "I was…just passing… Amy her towel…she left it out here you see." He might have been believed if the girl in question hadn't appeared at that moment in time, a towel was wrapped round her Bikini clad body as another wrapped round her hair.

"Ermmm…why are you all outside? X? Is that the towel Twitch lost?" At her questions Mr Sir began to grin.

"I think you were hoping to catch a looksee. You best be coming with me."

"No! honest look she even bribed me with chocolate." Mr Sirs eyes widened.

"IS THAT FROM MY OFFICE? I HAPPEN TO BE MISSING A BAR MYSELF!"

As X was led off he turned back just able to make out the shadows of Amy, Squid and The Lump bent over in laughter.

That little witch.

* * *

**Amy**

All was quiet in the tent. After I had explained to the rest of the crew what had happened they had all had a good laugh. That was until X-ray still hadn't returned an hour later. Another minute passed by and I couldn't help but look outside yet again for any type of life, finally after what felt like the hundredth time a small silhouette began to approach. Quickly I ducked back in and hurried over to sit on the floor where her bed would be when he arrived.

"Princess?" Everyone tried to look as if they weren't focused on the two people in front of them.

"X?"

"Truce?"

"Truce." With that he took her slim hand in her own and shook before heading back once more to his cot. Frowning I sighed before lying on the ground and trying to fall to sleep eventually before I eventually slipped into a restless slumber.

* * *

**Zig Zag**

I frowned as I watched the girl toss and turn trying to get comfortable, I mean hell I found it uncomfortable and she was barely skin and bones. The bruise today had proved that she actually wasn't a robot. That didn't let her off the hook in any way shape or form but maybe…just maybe I could convince her to be good? First things first I had to win her support but how to do it?

A small groan had me looking at her once more, the floor looked really painful.

That was it.

I could make sure she slept okay. Slowly, I got out of bed and approached her before slowly scooping her up in my arms and lay her on the bed as I tried to move back though her own arms reached up and looped round my neck pulling me closer and making me tingle. "Stay with me?"

I tried pulling back but she just pulled more. Eventually I settled on the edge of the cot and she released me. I only planned on staying there a little while when her shallow breathing made me begin to drift off. It was kinda nice. My head even stopped rushing around after a few moments.

The last thing I felt was a hand settle on my chest as her warm form pressed against my side. A soft kiss was placed on my cheek sending electricity racing through my body. What did she do to me?!

I tried to move but was too relaxed, giving in I let my eyes slip shut as she began to mutter.

"Night night Ziggy… like you being here…"

* * *

**Amy**

My dreams began to change quicker and quicker. I was trapped in the dark with no way to get out, the one person who remained began to leave before I attached onto their arm…they had to stay with me…I was sitting in a nursery with a giant Baby called Ziggy who needed a lullaby to go to sleep. I was getting married, I was on a horse, I was in Venice on a gondola travelling down the small canals on my own once again. I was now snuggled into something soft, I felt a cheek move against my forehead and I stretched up placing my lips on theirs … That's when I noticed the people surrounding the cot and the blue eyes staring down at me."ermmm sorry?"

"You really did it this time Princess…"


	11. Chapter 11

Amy's sense came rushing back as she dived out the bed and then out the tent the other boys following at a calmer pace. Twitch glanced back seeing Ziggy still sitting on the cot staring at where the girl had been before a smile appeared on his face.

* * *

**Amy**

As the boys approached the hall I slipped around the corner of the building. What had I done! He must think I'm so weird! He must hate me… On this thought I began to head towards the shovel library when a shrill whistle and call of PRINCESS! had me spinning round. Guess I'm stuck with a new name then. Seeing who it was I relaxed immediately. "Hey Daniel, something up?"

His usual 'I know something you don't know' grin was replaced by a nervous smile. He leant against the wall next to me a hand coming up to scratch the back of his head. "Right well… I was thinking…you know if you're not…well how could you…cause you're here…right?"

"Err what?" confusion seemed to be my emotion of the day.

"Right well the thing is Princess, I like you. Like like you like you. Maybe we could you know… try it out?"Well that was new.

I tensed Ziggy's face passing through my mind but I shook it away. Why shouldn't I say yes? Zi … I mean no one else… was offering. But something still felt wrong."Err…Give me some time to think about it?"

"oh…well sure I guess…anything for you Gorgeous." With that he began to leave his grin back on his face. I on the other hand was in the middle of a meltdown. Here he was, the perfect guy, prince charming if you would, asking me out…and it felt wrong…like trying to make a different piece go in a jigsaw. Sometimes it might fit but that doesn't mean it goes there. Sighing I grabbed a shovel and waited for the others nervousness taking over again when I thought back to the morning.

* * *

**ZigZag**

She kissed me, She kissed ME, SHE kissed me, She KISSED me, She kissed me? No matter how I put it it didn't make sense. Why would she do that? This couldn't help her plan…could it? Or was this her plan? Did she have a plan? As we ate the others kept shooting me side glances making me more jumpy than usual. I didn't like this. Not the kiss. I liked that. Or at least I think I did… but I didn't like this confusion. Finally we reached our digging site, Amy had already made quite a dent in her spot.

Frowning as the others chose the spots away from her, I settled in the remaining one next to her to work when her voice reached my ears. "So…Dan asked me out…" Her voice was hesitant and her eyes remained on the ground. Was this her plan? To make us fight each other? I wasn't going along with it.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well sorry but I thought you might care!" Her cheeks turned a dark red as she finally looked up in anger .

"Well I don't." See if your plan works now! Ha.

"FINE! I will go say yes shall I?" I shrugged in response as she spun round and left heading towards one of the other groups but the full time I was screaming no at myself. She was about ten steps away when i got the idea. If I keep her close I could work everything out. I could help save everyone! She would tell me all her secrets! Throwing down my shovel I ran after her grabbing her arm as she twisted to look at me I froze unsure.

* * *

**Amy**

I looked up at Zig trying to work out what was going on when I noticed his eyes, they were flicking between my own and my lips, my heart was starting to race. Was he going to… A smirk finally settled on his mouth as he leant forward. The kiss was nothing like the one this morning, while that was chaste and gentle, this was electric, sparks made my fingers tingle ads I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him further down so I wasn't on tiptoe, his own hands responded in kind by wrapping round my waist and pulling me against him. It started to get even more powerful when a sharp wolf whistle echoed round the air. That's when I realised where we were.

In the desert surrounded by teenage boys and apparently giving them a show judging by the looks on some of their faces. I slipped my arms down to my sides while his hands slipped out from the bottom back of my top. I hadn't even realised they were there in the first place! Magnet stood smirking at me obviously being the one who whistled. The rest of D tent seemed to be unsure what to do. Behind me the other tents all looked much the same. But one face caught my attention.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Sir stood in front of the water truck I had failed to hear appear. Seriously how long were we kissing for? His face had gone a dark red that couldn't be good for his health and was quickly on its way to a dark purple.

"I will not have this goings on…going on here! What do you think you are doing boy?" Zig flinched back as the glare was directed his way, he looked so scared and cute. Oh god I have become a sap. It's official.

"God have you never seen anyone kissing before….err don't answer that," A joking ooooh came from the boys at my words but was cut off by the growl that exited sirs mouth. Like an actual GRRRRRR growl Woah tiger. Wait….erm eww cant believe I just thought that…The next second Sir had a hand on both mine and Zigs shoulders and was forcing us into the car.

"Now, you two can come with me, and we can have a …talk." Please no! As the truck began to pull away my eyes caught up with someone else's. Daniel, I tried to send him a small smile but he turned away frowning at the ground…

* * *

**Zig**

The kiss was mind blowing, it must have been her mechanics reacting with me as it felt like volts were running through my body, I almost pulled away but then she was leaning closer and I could think of nothing else but her. The feel of her lips on mine. My hands on the small of her back holding her closer. It was like magic how well we fitted together.

I could have killed magnet for what he did and for stopping me. But maybe it was a good thing Sir looked ready to shot lasers from him . When Amythest spoke I knew things weren't going to go good especially when we were led to the car. I tried to get her to look up at me but she was determined to stare at her knees instead for some reason, a look of sadness on her face, sighing I wrapped my pinky round hers getting a small smile. This work was hard dude! After the truck had stopped Sir led us both to the wreck room which was empty at this time of day before leaving again with a sharp, "no funny business."

Amythest still hadn't looked up until I dropped into the sofa and dragged her with me when it was obvious she wasn't going to move. "What's wrong?"

"He hates me…" I frowned, She was upset Sir hated her? Was she actually working with him? Was I wrong?

"… Daniel hates me." If anything this upset me more for some unfathomable reason. We went quiet as a newcomer opened the door.

"Now, let's talk about sex."

We both stared at mom in horror.


End file.
